Itches
by GreenTeeMochee
Summary: Poor Chell. Stuck in Aperture Science, with GLaDOS, a portal gun, fizziled remains of companion cubes, and deadly traps at every turn. Atleast she has a sphere with her. A very special sphere. Chelley pairing. I do not own any Portal 2 dialogue.
1. Wheatley

Itches

_Hello! Green here. No, not the trainer. I'm a fan of Chelley, so I wish to contribute to the amount of Chelley fics out there! Please enjoy._

_Ugh… How long have I-?_

Knock knock knock. "Hello! Hello in there!"

A person? Chell ignored the reordered message coming from the ceiling, slowly getting up, she hobbled over to the door, and revealed a sphere. A very, very talkative sphere. In fact, he, (? He sounded like a he at least.) he was rambling about how long did it take a human to open a door. She was getting slightly annoyed and was about to sla-

"HAH….AH! You look TERR-" The blue optic looked at her in fear, then realized his error, quietly saying, "Good, good, eh, ahem…" He (rudely) entered the room on his own accord, gliding on a rail. Chell quickly looked at a mirror in the dimly lit bathroom, running fingers her hair quickly. She thought she looked perfectly fine and growled toward his direction. He was apparently talking to her, talking on and on about brain damage, and escape…

Wait, escape? She scrambled out of the bathroom and looked to see he was gone!

Oh wait, he came back. (To her annoyance.)

"Did you get anything I said? Anything at all? Just say yes." The sphere said nodding his…sphere.

She looked at him blankly, and opened her mouth.

Nothing came out.

"Uh, oor you don't have to say yes, just anything you choose, yes, a whole variiiiety of things to say." The round thing seemed to smile(with a hint of fear?) at her. She attempted again.

The announcer came on again, but she paid no mind, but the blue-eyed sphere did.

"Uh, stay RIGHT there, we, we are going to get to an old testing track, where we- or should I say you, you, will get a gun. Not a gun gun that kills people, not that I'm saying the gun we're getting can't kill you.. Y'know, I'm just going to move this room now. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Hang on to something!"

The core disappeared into the ceiling. "My name's Wheatley by the way!"

Chell looked at where he disappeared into. She put a hand on her throat, "W…Whe…Wheat..ley.." She smiled. Maybe he wasn't as annoying as she thought at first. ( Maybe it was just a case of sleep grumpies.)

"Hang on!"

Then, the room lurched forward and crashed into another container, throwing Chell to the ground. She got up and grumbled, "Whe..Wheat..Wheatley…!"

Maybe he really was as annoying as she first thought.

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I hope to post more chapters soon._


	2. Compliments

Itches.

Chapter 2

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Chell was panting, (more like hyper ventilating.) propping herself up against an unintentional scrap metal pillar. One of the many results of Wheatley 'driving' (He said it was just like driving. Has he even seen a car?) the motel room. Which was in shambles.

"Uhm, that motel room ride could've been a LOT smoother I suppose, but! You're alive! And that's what matters, right?" Wheatley smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Well there's a portal gun, not that far away actually." He announced tilting his body in the direction of a floor that consisted of cracked glass. Chell opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the talkative core, "I'll meet you on the other side!"

…_What's his problem?_

Wheatley's POV

He zoomed away on his management rail, looking at, "Chell", he learned her name was, as she jumped down through the cracked glass floor into the introduction booth. Conveniently stocked with a toilet, he might add.

_Ugh, what an EYESORE she was. Her fur bristled, and eugh, how the darkness in the rooms they've been in (Yeah. I might've broken the lights in that section we were just in.) made it seem like she was, a zombie! A bloody zombie! I do not look forward to seeing her again. _Wheatley glided on, and turned to look into the chamber and saw Chell.

_Awh, no, there, wait is that really her?_

…

_She looks- no, no, this isn't the time for that._

"Do-do you see the portal device? There on that podium? It's sparking quite a bit actually.." He called out to her. Chell stopped right before the sparking little platform and looked at Wheatley with a "What?" look. Wheatley felt a little shock tingle through his body.

_Woah…what a-_

CRASH. Splish splash.

"A-are you alright? Do you see the portal gun? Anywhere? Hello? You alive? …Hola..?"

Silence.

"I'll meet you in a hour! Assuming you aren't dead, but if you are! I'll drop by, recover your corpse, and bury you. Alright? See you in an hour!"

Chell's POV

Chell walked into another chamber, waiting to see Wheatley appear, looking expec-

"Ah, good! You've got a portal gun!" Wheatley exclaimed excitedly. Chell portaled into the section where he hung on his rail. She looked up at him and waved a greeting, a slight smile on her face. She was kind of glad to see him. This dark place wasn't exactly the happiest of places. She did notice though, that he was completely avoiding eye contact, in fact he was turned around! Chell walked over to where he was looking, and he promptly turned around again. Chell walked over again. Wheatley turned around again. They stood ( or hung, in Wheatley's case) in silence. The woman looking at the his back wearing a "What? Is there something wrong with me?" look.

_Do I smell? Can cores smell?_

Chell felt a little hurt, continuing to look at him. He turned a little, and as soon as he contacted with her eyes he turned away again.

Wheatley's POV

Don't look at her, don't look at her, whatever you do, don't look at her. Don't you dare turn around and look at…at that, that zombie!

Wheatley's little shock he felt before, increased in frequency and intensity by every second he was near her it seemed! It was bloody scary!

_Oh god, what if this causes me to die!_ _But now that I think of it, it's kind of a nice feeling. Like a massage or something. No, not like a massage…maybe something-_

_Tap!_

"_GAH! GAAAH!" Wheatley flailed all around on his rail, as an intensified shock shook his body._

"_GAAHH! I'M DYING, I'M BLOODY DYING! I MUST BE DYING! AHHHHH!" _

_Tap. He paused his flailing, and looked down at Chell. She managed to tap him with her portal gun._

"_Uh! Erm..uhh…AHEM. Just testing out the integrity of the rail. It is quite stable. I thought..um..that you would like to know that." She looked like she didn't buy any of it. She continued to look at him, and pointed to the end of the management rail._

"_Oh! Yes that. That dead end, right there. I am going to attempt to solve this problem. But it is bloody dangerous. Are you listening? I'm going to detach. Myself. From this rail. I…I might die. They told me, if I was to ever, EVER detach myself from this rail, I would die. But! Even if I do die the moment I disconnect myself, please still catch me. Okay…on the count of 3." _

_Okay Wheatley…in..out…in..oh wait, I don't need to breath._

"_One.."_

_Still pretty comforting though. No that was a complete lie it's not comforting at all actually. He chuckled nervously inside his mind._

"_Two…"_

_Chell raised her arms._

_Okay…get ready, Wheatley! He swung himself back, building up momentum._

"_I CAN'T DO IT, I CAN'T DO IT!" He cowered shutting his eye tightly, but peeked out enough to see Chell standing there with an understanding look on her face._

_Wheatley braced himself. _

"_THREE! CATCH ME CATCH ME CATCH ME!" _

_Clunk._

_He didn't notice she had lowered her arms._

"_Ow."_

…_. "I-I am not dead!" He laughed nervously, face down on the Aperture floor._

"_I can't move now though, that's a prooo.." He slowly abandoned his sentence, as he was lifted off the floor gingerly._

_Wheatley felt warmness enveloping his body. She turned him around to face her, smiling an apologetic smile. _

_Wheatley was calm enough to look over her face. He realized that it was not fur she had. It was hair. Her long silky hair…her eyes that carried a crystal clear look in them…her zombie traitlessness….._

"_Wheat…Wheatley..?" She managed to get out, from her mostly unused voice._

"_What a zombie.." Wheatley said dreamily, zooming in his optic lense closer to her._

_Clunk._

"_Ow!"_


	3. Loneliness

Itches.

Look, I didnt mean to say that! In fact, zombie could be looked at like a compliment. Very persistent I hear, and very hard to kill! Yes, could be looked at perfectly as a compliment! Wheatley whimpered to her, trying to set things right with her, scrambling over his words.

Chell huffed at him and continued her steady pace, now holding Wheatley in the portal guns cold beam grip. Wheatley shivered in the temperature difference between her skin and the portal guns unfriendly hold.

Wheatley looked up at her, the request clear in hiseye.

Chell took a look at him and shook her head firmly, with a slightly irritated look.

Wheatley looked down to the side, downcast.

She took a glance at him, and he looked back, but then quickly looked away upon meeting her gaze. She gave a little grumble, and reached to turn off the guns hold on him.

WAIT, WHAT YOU-!

Click.

Wheatley shut his optic, bracing for impact.

He waited.

The sphere looked around shivering in fear. Quite audibly, one might add.

No clunk..?

Chell gave an amused hmph at the blue eyed orb, who was now held in her arm.

Uh-um.. He looked around flustered Brilliant! Now, we can go on! Right? Chell? Saying her name sent a tingle through his metal body.

Chell smiled at hearing her name from him. She nodded. She walked on.

Hello, Chell. Meet Mr. Wall. BAM.

O-ow.. She let out, laying on the floor, and Wheatley rolled away.

.AHAHAHAHAH! The sphere burst out, still rolling away.

She got up, mad at the little sphere, and silently made her way toward him.

Im sorry..ahahaI just didnt expec- Click. Chell stopped his rolling, placing one long fall boot on him.

Uhcmon! It was funny! Chell? C-Chell? Wheatley laughed nervously. She pulled her leg back. Looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

OH GOD! PLEASE DONT KICK ME! IM SORRY! Chell smiled and swiftly swooped him up quickly in her arm. AAHH!

She laughed a quiet laugh. Wheatley looked at her. He felt his shell heat up.

He could only motion to the wall, where the control panel hid, she plugged him in with quiet direction from Wheatley. He looked every which way once he was plugged in, and Chell got the message, and turned around, laughing to herself. He was quite a funny little sphere.

He was charming. She decided, after being with him for actually not a long time. She was beginning to get attached to him. Scratch that, she was attached to him. Seeing his optic lit up the entire facility for her, giving her hope to get out of this place.

She busied herself shooting a portal everywhere, trying to amuse herself while Wheatley hacked the door.

BAM! Wheatley seemed to gain back his energy, as he revealed a catwalk behind a panel wall.

Ow! These bloodyit spit me out! He complained from the floor. The control panel had indeed spit him out on the floor. She laughed at him, picked them up, and they were one step closer to sweet freedom.

A..BC Chell said, with the personality core listening.

Good, good! A little more practice and youll be talking as good as me! He encouraged, beaming at her from his sitting position on Chells lap. Which he seemed to enjoy. They had been saying the alphabet together, resting in a little den with drawings and nonsensical things (at least to them) drawn on the walls.

Chell started to get up, but Wheatley protested saying, Weve got time! Your bodys probably still groggy from being in stasis! He spit out quickly. Hoping she would stay.

My bod- She started, No, no, no! No excuses! Chell grumbled a little and slouched a little, sighing, holding the orb in both hands, the portal gun resting off to the side. It was night time.Chell looked around the dimly lit room. Or, atleast it felt like it, she thought. She did feel tired. Her body telling her the sudden awakening from so long and the exercise she got from running around, did not agree with each other. She leaned her head back and rested her eyes.

Wheatleys POV

Haha, Wheatley, you genius! You got her to talk with you! Granted it was just recitals of words and letters. But she still talked with you! And! You got her to stay and rest with you! Bloody brilliant, bringing up how shed been in stasis.

Wait, whats she doing?

Chell moved to laying on her side, embracing Wheatley, she yawned.

What-what are you doing? He cowered in fear, his shell chattering. Was she going to crush him? Was she fed up with him? Was she still mad about the zombie thing?

She patted his head. Shh

She hummed a strange song, in a different language it seemed. Her actions soothed him, and he stopped shaking. The shocks felt like a normal occurrence to him. He found it comforting actually. It was, to him, a sign someone else was with him. More importantly, that she was there with him. After so many years, that even the counter in the wing where she slumbered for so long had maxed out.

Why..? She asked quietly.

Why-why what? Wheatley asked, startled by her voice.

Why did you decide..- She coughed, her voice still not used to being utilized.

Because it was lonely. And of course the place was going to explode butit was so..bloody lonely. The word lonely seemed to echo through out the facility to him. He lowered his gaze. All those years

Chell felt saddened by this. She embraced him tighter.

Im here. She said softly to him. When he heard that, he felt an immense warmth bubble in him, overflowing even. He didnt know what to say.

Thank you.. Chell. Wheatley whispered, almost inaudible.

Chell smiled and gave a small soft laugh. Good night. Then she closed her eyes and quickly withdrew into the realm of sleep.

Good night.. Wheatley echoed.

He waited a little,

love the sphere added, in his quietest voice, feeling quite embarrassed, he snuggled closer to her warm body, closed his eye, content, and entered sleep mode.


	4. Memories

Itches

The pair entered a black hall lined with windows. The blue eyed sphere gulped. (Chell wondered how that was possible.)

"I might have skipped over this…but we will have to go through HER chamber. If, IF she's on…she, she might kill us." He said, nodding to himself, "Maybe, maybe we could just sit down, yeah? And recite…the alphabet! " The human shot him a "Are you being serious?" look.

"Chell! We might die! Die! I don't wanna die, and I don't want…ahem..um.." He looked around.

"Y-you to die…" He added quietly. "Don't w-worry." She managed with little difficulty. She was sure she had killed GLaDOS. Yet, she still felt fear in her heart, a very faint one. What if she hadn- No, she did, she was sure of it.

Wheatley rambled away as they approached the entrance. The brown haired woman took her steps into the massive chamber gingerly, as if the slightest noise would reanimate her. "She's off! She's off! We're all safe now." The orb let out in relief.

Chell didn't realize she had been holding her breath, and exhaled, feeling a sense of security now (be it very loose with all the traps around.) She surveyed the space, littered with debris, with plants running rampant. Too busy in looking around, she hit something with her boot. She quickly retracted, gasping, flashbacks rushing in and out of her mind in mere milliseconds.

It was suffocating. She collapsed, swearing she could smell nuerotoxin. Wheatley was dropped out of her hold. She choked and gasped for air, tossing the portal gun off her hand, grasping at her throat for air, sweet, sweet air! She could hear turrets murmuring to her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight trying not to shriek out in terror. Ripping away one hand from her throat to cover her ear, as if that could help block the turrets voices from piercing into her mind. Her mind was breaking under the stress of all those memories making themselves known so suddenly.

"Chell! What's wrong!" The sphere yelled from his position, unable to move, unable to take hearing her cries of pain, unable to be of use to her, he felt. He hated being just a metal ball.

She fell to all fours, panting. There were just flashbacks. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, breathing heavily, as if she were running from bullets. She turned to see Wheatley. His eye filled with worry, wanting to comfort her. Her breathing started to calm, and reached over and grabbed his handle, picking him up out of the muck she rudely let him fall into. "Sorry." She rasped.

"What..what happened?"

"Nothing. A migraine." She got up trying to avoid looking at GLaDOS. She picked up her portal gun. They exited silently.

Wheatley's POV

Wheatley worried about her. She didn't look fine back there. It certainly didn't look like nothing. Chell looked at him and smiled. But..if she seems fine now, okay.

Wait. Wait. What is she doing? Is she going to jump? Don't tell me she's going to jump. You don't even know if there's something to catch you! He decided to voice his thoughts, " A-are you sure you want to d this? Cause, I know I don't. Noot at all. I mean, just look at it! Bottomless…no, actually I can see the ca-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The metal protested upon the impact of Chell and her companion. Wheatley exclaimed, half-scared out of his wits, half-happy he didn't get dropped, "AH! Still being held! And you've landed on your legs! Double brilliant! No, triple brilli-"

"Shh."

"Oh, right." Wheatley said, nodding happily, but that disappeared, as they gazed upon thousands (it seemed like thousands. Probably was, Wheatley thought to himself) of colored switches.

"At least they're colored." The orb smiled (it seemed like it) at his holder. Chell sighed.

Aw man.


	5. Plans

ItchesChell promptly plugged Wheatley into the control panel that showed off it's presence in the center of the breaker room. "Wow! I didn't even have to tell you to plug me in! Must be having that..that partner telepathy!" The sphere exclaimed, turning on the lights."Alright. Escape poood..escape pod. Are you seeing it? I don't see it." He looked around rotating. "Maybe if I raise the lift, it'll be easier to look!""No-don't!" His partner started to object to his decision, going to pull him out, but the circular lift powered itself up higher, the clicks of flipped switches locking in place followed. The lift suddenly came to a stop, knocking Chell off her balance as her back bumped into yet more switches, flipping them on as well. "Oh, it seems that switch you just pulled makes it go faster…Don't worry, don't worry I got this all under control!"Chell flinched at the fact and sight that they were in GLaDOS's chamber once more. She gripped her portal gun, as she saw that GLaDOS started to move, as Wheatley said something about passwords. And A's. Chell twitched seeing the robot she killed was stitching itself back together. The ex-test subject's adrenaline started up, protecting her from another 'migraine'. But it didn't mean she wasn't scared for her and more importantly her friend's safety. "Oh. It's you." The awakened GLaDOS remarked, with venom clear when she said 'you'. Chell instinctively pulled Wheatley out and close to her."Hello! Wait…Chell, you know her!" He sputtered, utterly surprised. "Yes, yes she does. Very well. In fact you might say we're on…murderous…terms."Chell growled at her. " So how have you been? I've been really busy. You know. Being DEAD. After you MURDERED me." She spat at the human, as a circular glass wall rose up around the lift. Trapping them in. Chell backed against the glass, as if it was a secret passage into another room to hide. Any escape plan lifted by the head and bashed into the wall. Repeatedly."What's this? A core? I'll just take this out of your hands for you." GLaDOS said sweetly, as metal pinchers descended from the ceiling, grabbing hold of Wheatley and Chell separately, and yanking them away from each other."Let him go! It's me who murdered you!" Chell yelled struggling from the claw's tight hold around her stomach."Very true. Yet, you seem to care for him. I think I'll kill him." The monstrous robot 's POV"NO! W-Wheatley!" Her voice strained, she reached for him, desperately, ignoring any pain induced by her flailing. "Chell! GAH!" His position only allowed him to watch in pain, sparks erupting from his machinery, as she crushed him with her claw, over and over."NO- zzzzzt."Everything started to become contaminated with static."WHE- zzzzzzzt."His saw her reaching out toward sight."WHEAT-bzzzzzztKSHzzt!"Chell.A shriek of pain burst out from Chell, and she slumped over, limp."I must say, you must-bzzzzzkSHzzKSHzzz"He looked at Chell's body, his vision peppered with black, white and gray interference, zooming in and out uncontrollably, as the claw dropped her into the incinerator !

" Chell…" The damaged core started, "You.." he sobbed, "YOU KILL-GYAAAAAH!" Currents of electricity ripped through his body. "Shut up." The proper maniac glowered at him, swinging Wheatley closer to her. He was too weak to even cower in happily glared at him. "I have plans in store for you."Vast, innumerable currents of crackling electricity made their way through the helpless sphere, and the entire facility was filled with pure sounds of suffering.


End file.
